Ragnarok Odyssey: Online Quest
by Musashi the Master
Summary: A crossover based on Dot Hack and Sword Art Online. Zoey and millions of players are trapped in the MMORPG Ragnarok Odyssey Online. Zoey's only hope is a mysterious AL named E, beating the final boss and her love for Elliot to free millions of players. Can she do it or will she fail and perish?
1. Trapped

Musashi the Master

11/17/12

Ragnarok Odyssey: Online Quest

Adventure/Romance and bits of tragedy

Rated Teen

Summary: Zoey got an MMORPG version of the Playstation Vita game, Ragnarok Odyssey which is updated for the PS3. Along with a Virtual Reality Headset or VRH for short. However, when she created her account and character, she finds out she cannot log out! She learns from a mysterious and helpful voice named E that she and millions of players are trapped in the game due to a mysterious virus and the only way to escape is to beat the game by beating the final boss. But there's a catch, if a player dies three times in the game, his/her body will die in the real world. So Zoey must ally herself with anime characters who are also trapped in the game (Modern day anime characters, magical and normal). Zoey also learns that Elliot is in the game as well. During their travels in the game, they slowly fall in love with each other and may find the courage to marry each other. Can they beat the final boss, find out the helpful E's identify and saved millions of lives? First ever Ragnarok Odyssey X Mew Mew Power crossover based on Dot Hack and Sword Art Online. Pairings: Zoey X Elliot and more. Rated Teen for blood, language except for Zoey and Elliot and nudity.

Disclaimer: I don't own everything! Please read and review.

Crossing field by LISA

Mitomete ita okubyou na kako  
Wakaranai mama ni kowagatte ita  
Ushiro no jibun ga genjitsu wo ima ni utsusu

Ikutsu mono sora wo kaita koko wa kitto  
Hakanai kokoro midashite

Yume de takaku tonda karada wa  
Donna fuan matotte mo furiharatte iku  
Nemuru chiisana omoi hirogari dashite  
Kizuku yowai watashi kimi ga ireba

Kurai sekai tsuyoku ireta

Nagai yume miru kokoro wa sou eien de

Sagashite ita michibiku hikari

Furereba subete omoidashite

Kakegae no nai taisetsu na ima wo kureru

Me wo toji sekai wo shitta

Sore wa itsumo atatakai no ni itakute

Tsunagu tashika na negai kasanari atte

Mieru mayoi wa ugoki hajimeta

Kimi wo mamoritakute seou kizu wa

Fukai nemuri no naka tadayotta

Kawaranai yakusoku datta

Futari shinjita kizuna wa sou senmei ni

Koe ga todoku made namae wo yonde

Deaeta kiseki kanjitai motto

Yume de takaku tonda karada wa

Donna fuan matotte mo furiharatte iku

Nemuru chiisana omoi hirogari dashite

Kidzuku yowai watashi kimi ga ireba

Kurai sekai tsuyoku ireta

Nagai yume miru kokoro wa sou eien de

Chapter 1: Trapped

**Congratulations! You have received an MMORPG version of the most popular Playstation Vita game, Ragnarok Odyssey. This version of Ragnarok Odyssey is called Ragnarok Odyssey Online for the PS3. There are some differences between the PS Vita version and online version for the PS3:**

**The MMORPG PS3 version has the following:**

**Level up system found in most RPGs and MMORPGs, The max level cap is 255. As you gain EXP and level up, you'll gain stat up points to increase your HP, AP, Defence, Agility and more!**

**Impressive and improved chat system to chat with friends or allies on the game! Plus, you can even find love and marry in the virtual world of Ragnarok Odyssey Online. Don't worry; your wedding vows will be acknowledged the government and your families by email! And you'll still be married with your one true love in the real world!**

**More than 110 quests bigger than the PS Vita Version.**

**More monsters and bosses to fight in the game.**

**Form parties and guilds!**

**You can now explore a open world of the Sundered Lands.**

**More cards to customize and enhanced your playing abilities!**

**And the best part: You can feel like you're in the game with Sony's new Virtual Reality Headset also known as a VRH. Plus, it's totally free! No subscription fee required!**

**We hope you enjoy this updated version of the classic hit for the PS Vita on your PS3!**

**Sincerely,**

**Sony Computer Entertainment and XSEED Games.**

Zoey finished reading the letter as she opened the box that she got by preordering Ragnarok Odyssey Online and when it was released, she has the items the game store it said it would have.

A game guide/art book, the full CD soundtrack from both the PS Vita version and this PS3 version, the PS3 game disc and the VRH that everyone at school was talking about…

"Hmm… Mimi and Molly did say the VRH are all the rage this year. They're probably making games that required the VRH to play. Zoey inserted the game disk into her PS3 and it showed the Ragnarok Odyssey Online logo. She started it and it showed her the screen where she is required to plug in the VRH to play. She placed the VRH on her head, covering her eyes like one of the major characters in Star Trek: The Next Generation.

After creating her character, her avatar consist of her real world form with a sexy bust, a blue medieval tank top, brown medieval like pants, green gloves, a thigh backpack and a huge pink sword. She picked the class Sword Warrior, she started the game.

She appeared in the place where Ragnarok Odyssey for the Vita began, Fort Farthest. She looks around, she can see many players chatting, discussing events or quests and probably trading items. She can see a beginner Quest NPC. Smiling to herself, she walked up to the Quest NPC.

"Hello and welcome to Ragnarok Odyssey Online, an updated version of the PS Vita hit, Ragnarok Odyssey. My name is Faithina and I will give you your first quest. Will you accept it?" Faithina smiled. "Wow! The AI is very much like humans!" Zoey gasped in awe.

"That is because the brilliant scientist, Dr. Hokonka Schinchi has made AI in video games to be like humans in the real world. Let us began your first quest, Miss Zoey. Your first quest is to slay 10 Orcs. Complete the quest and you will be rewarded 100 EXP and 300 zeny to start off your adventure. Good luck!" Faithina shook Zoey's hand.

Zoey walked into the first field, Idavoll Plains. She looked at the scenary around her. She can see players fighting monsters and leveling up. 'This is sooo cool! I wonder if I can take Mark into this game when I get experienced enough? Oh, he will love me!' Zoey closed her eyes and smiled and blushed at the same time.

With a look of determination and a cocky smile, she sees her first monster, an Orc. "Alright! Here we go!" Zoey whipped out her large sword and began attacking the orc.

About 20 minutes later, she finished her first quest and reported back to Faithina. She got her reward.

Zoey was in the square and looked up. She stretched her arms and yawned. "Well, that was fun. I gain two levels while fighting and completing quests. Time for me to log out and head home." Zoey clicked through her menu.

But when she got to where the menu to log out, she sees the words Logout darken. "What the? Why is the Logout function unavailable?!" Zoey gasped in shock as she scratched her chin in thought.

Back in the real world, Zoey's body was motionless. We switched back to Ragnarok Odyssey Online with Zoey trying to contact a mod about this problem.

Suddenly, Zoey heard two players chatting. "Zel, I can't log out!" A Hammersmith named Sach21 panicked. "Yeah, I know, Sach21! When I selected the Logout option, it's darken out." Zel, a Assassin nodded in agreement.

"May I have your attention, please?" A system mod came into view and all the players including Zoey turned to face the mod to hear what he has to say.

"What's going on? Why the hell can't we log out?!" An Hammersmith named Kyo demanded, getting angry. "People, people! Please calm down. We have looked into the matter and Sony has discovered a virus in the game. What made it strange is that the virus cannot be seen in this game. But our expects have discovered it when the game was first released. We are currently looking into the origin of the virus as we speak. However, your bodies are being sent to hospitals around the world due to the virus' influence."

"W-What? Then what will happen to us?!" Tohru, a Priest panicked. "For reasons unknown, your minds are trapped inside the game due to the virus. Unfortunately, we system mods are also trapped inside the game. But we will find a way to solve this problem and make sure you're all safely back in your bodies. Until then, please remain calm till the issue is resolved." The system mod stated.

The crowd murmured to themselves as they carried on with what they're doing.

Zoey walked back into Idavoll Plains, looking sad and frustrated. 'Oh no… What should we do?! I'm trapped in this game for who knows how long! What about my friends?! My family?! Work?! School! And saving the world?! Oh what to do…" Zoey held her head and looked dizzy with swirly eyes.

'Zoey… Zoey…' A voice ranged in her head. 'Huh? Who's speaking into my head?' Zoey gasped as she looked around for the source of the voice.

'Don't be alarmed. I am here to help you.' The mysterious voice reassured her. 'Huh? What do you mean?' Zoey asked in her mind.

'Listen to what I have to say to you. The virus is spreading at a alarming rate. If it isn't destroyed soon, it will spread throughout the internet and destroy the real world. The only way to cure it is to beat the final boss of Ragnarok Odyssey Online, that way, you and millions of players will be freed and the world will be saved.' The mysterious voice stated calmly.

'That's great news! But… how do I know I should trust you if your info is true?' Zoey wondered. 'I get that a lot. Some people don't trust me, but I'm really a helpful AL whose body is somewhere in the game. Zoey, you cannot do this alone. You need to gather allies and get stronger to confront the final boss if you wish to be free from the game.' The voice told her.

'I will! But who are you anyway?' Zoey asked. 'My name is E. I hope we get along during your travels in the game.' E stated motherly.

'Ok! I will help you E and everyone else who's trapped in this game!' Zoey pumped her fist in the air. 'I will contact you again soon. Please tell my message to players who want to be freed.' E stated as she faded out for now.

Zoey looked up to the game sky with determination. Without a doubt, she ran off, hoping to get stronger to confront the final boss with allies who may join her on her quest to be freed.

To be continued….

Next chapter: Trust

A/N: So how was that? I just recently got the game Ragnarok Odyssey and after thinking about it, I decided to make it an MMORPG with stories based on Dot Hack and Sword Art Online. Anyway, I will put in the list of anime to appear next chapter. So stay tuned!


	2. Trust

Chapter 2: Trust

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Zoey yelled as she brought her blade down on the final Horo Horo, its blood spattered to the virtual ground. Zoey panted heavily as she swipes some virtual sweat from her forehead. The words Level Up appeared above her and disappeared 5 seconds later. She sheathed her sword and sat down and looked up at the virtual sky. It was beautiful today.

'How long have I been in this game? 2 days?" Zoey whispered to herself as she fell down on her back and rested with a sigh. 'I hope E has some info ready…' Zoey thought to herself.

Suddenly, she heard a "Damn it! Die you stupid beast!" A gruff voice shouted angrily. "Be careful, Kyo!" A girl's voice gasped. "Oh don't worry about the stupid cat, Tohru-san, he's fine to die on his own." A calm voice stated.

Zoey quickly got up and unsheathed her blade; she can see three people fighting an Orc Chief. She charged at the battlefield.

The one who was fighting the Orc Chief was a 17 year old man who has orange hair, wore orange heavy armor and wielding a huge hammer that has a combination of a drill. He's apparently this Kyo person and a Hammersmith Class.

The next one has silver hair, wore black Assassin clothes and has twin blades strapped to his arms. He's a Assassin Class. And finally the girl looks like a Priest class, she has black hair, wore yellow Priest clothes and has a ruby shaped wand. She was casting healing magic on Kyo, but Kyo keeps getting hurt.

'Zoey! Hurry and save them!' E's voice shouted. Zoey nodded as she yelled out her battle cry and leaped into the air and slashed the Orc Chief, knocking it back a little.

"Who the hell are you?!" Kyo growled. "Never mind that! We got to take that thing down!" Zoey shouted as she got into a defensive stance. The silver haired Assassin leaped into the air and shouted "Cross Slash!" He slashed the Orc Chief in a X like slash and it hit the Orc Chief for medium damage. The Orc Chief swings its club at Kyo, hitting him for slightly large damage.

"That's it! Now you gone and pissed me off, you minor enemy! Drill Dash!" Kyo growled as he dashed and slams the drill hammer on the Orc Chief's abdomen. The Orc Chief groaned as it fell on its back and died, it dropped a treasure chest before fading away.

Zoey sighed in relief as she sheathed her sword. She turned to the three with a smile and replied "That was close. Everyone alright?" Zoey asked sweetly. "We were doing fine until you showed up! Why the hell did you showed up and helped us?! We don't need your hel-ow!" The Assassin stepped on Kyo's foot, Kyo growled and rubbed his foot and muttered "Damn rat" and other swear words.

"Please forgive the stupid cat. My name is Yuki Sohma. Thank you for saving us, miss." Yuki smiled under his collar sleeve. "Zoey. Zoey Hanson. But call me Zoey." Zoey smiled as she dusted herself off.

"My name is Tohru Honda. It's very nice to meet you, Miss Zoey." Tohru closed her eyes and smiled. Kyo was silent as he turned away and pouted. "Who's he?" Zoey asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's Kyo. He's also an Sohma too." Tohru stated as she looked at Kyo sadly. "Wait, if I recall correctly, you're the guys who were here at Fort Farthest when they announced we were trapped in the game for who knows how long." Zoey figured it out.

"Yes. It was horrible. We don't know when or how this virus will be dealt with and we can log out." Yuki nodded in agreement. "I say we find it and smash it!" Kyo urged, not backing down from a challenge. "Stupid cat. Didn't you hear what that system mod said? The virus cannot be seen in Ragnarok Odyssey Online. Who knows where it can be." Yuki scolded.

"Shut up, you damn rat! I don't see you thinking up a plan! Hell, why did you invite the entire Sohma family to play this game if you didn't know it will trap us here for God knows how long?!" Kyo snapped. "Please, don't fight, you two…" Tohru shivered.

Zoey stared at the quarreling Sohma relatives. Suddenly, she was in contact with E again. 'Zoey, can you hear me?' E asked. 'Yeah, E. I met some players who are like me, trapped in the game. What should I do? They seem afraid that they may be trapped in this game for who knows how long till we defeated the final boss and destroy the virus.' Zoey asked in her mind.

'I sense two special auras in those three, Kyo, Tohru and Yuki. But those two, Kyo and Yuki… It seems like they are cursed. I think you should tell them my message on my behalf. Don't worry, I'm sure they'll listen.' E told her.

'Ok. Gotcha.' Zoey nodded as she cleared her throat. "I think there is a way out of the game." Zoey stated seriously. Kyo, Yuki and Tohru turned to Zoey with surprised looks. "There is?!" All three of them asked at the same time.

Zoey nodded and said "If we can beat the final boss, that will destroy the virus and we will be free from the game. E said so." Zoey smiled. "Who's E?" Tohru asked in curiosity. "I'm not sure. She appeared out of nowhere and has known my name when I first arrived in Ragnarok Odyssey Online. She said she will help us." Zoey stated.

"Or maybe she's leading us into a trap…" Kyo growled. "We don't know that for sure. For now, we have to trust in this E person and listen to what Zoey has to say about her." Yuki did some hand gestures and smiled.

"Thank you so much. Now since there are four of us. We need to form a party so we can travel together as much as we want till we beat the final boss." Zoey smiled. "Or maybe we can form a guild. That way, we can keep in touch of our progress." Yuki suggested.

"But we need to have some really high amount of zeny to form a guild. Or we can join one." Tohru asked worriedly. "True… We need to find someone who will let us join his or her guild. I suggest we head back to Fort Farthest to find a guild to join." Zoey nodded in agreement. Kyo grumbled to himself as he agrees as well and followed them to Fort Farthest.

Zoey and her new friends were checking around to see if any person wants some members. "I wonder how we can get into a guild?" Tohru asked as she looked around for something, but nothing in particular.

"Hmm…" Zoey scratched her chin in thought then a light blub clicked in her head. "I got it! I should check the Guild List on the menu and see if there are any worthy guilds." Zoey clicked through the menu and selected Guilds. She checked the Guild listing for about 3 minutes till she finds the top ranking guild, meaning number 1 called Strikers Elite. It seems we can find their guild hideout here near the Traven." Zoey closed the menu and turned to her friends with a smile. "Alright, let's check them out."

"Question." Kyo raised his hand. "Why the hell would they build a hideout in Fort Farthest? I mean, shouldn't guilds be out in the open?" "I'm not sure, stupid cat. But it's worth checking it out." Yuki frowned at Kyo's stupidity.

"Alright, we'll check it out." Zoey stated. Everyone nodded in agreement as they went to the place near the Tavern.

They were walking towards an rickety old HQ with a Hammersmith who has red hair and wore blue Hammersmith armor guarding the door. "Halt…" He stopped them. "We need to see your Guild leader about joining your guild. Also, we have info that there is a way out of the game." Zoey stated as she placed her hands on her sides and glared at the Hammersmith. Kyo did the same, without putting his arms on his sides.

"Impossible… Only the Guild leader knows how we can escape the game." The Hammersmith frowned. "Listen damn you! Our friend has info that can get us out of this game and back into our real world bodies! So we need to see the Guild leader of Strikers Elite!" Kyo got into a battle stance. "Please stop, Kyo!" Tohru pleaded. Kyo looked at Tohru's pleading eyes and sighed and puts down his weapon.

"Is there anyway we can see the Guild leader? Like passing some sort of test?" Yuki asked, trying to neigogate with the Hammersmith guard. The Hammersmith guard thought about it for about 50 seconds then he nodded. "I guess a test will see if we can trust you or not. Listen, our leader has received word about 5 Orc Chiefs appearing in the area for beginners, namely Idavoll Plains. If you can take down those five Orc Chiefs which I highly doubt you will, I will let you see the leader. Sounds fair?" The Hammersmith smiled.

"Sounds good to me. But why are Orc Chiefs doing in Idavoll Plains?" Zoey wondered. "Our leader said it is because of the virus. You know, the same one that trapped everyone in the game. If you really are telling the truth, then prove it by beating those five Orc Chiefs." The Hammersmith stated.

"We will defeat them." Zoey said with confidence. "This isn't over. We'll see your damn leader." Kyo growled angrily.

10 minutes later.

Zoey's party were walking down the fields of Idavoll Plains till they heard a scream. "Hear that?" Zoey tensed. "Yeah! Someone is in trouble! Let's go help them!" Tohru urged. Zoey, Kyo and Yuki nodded as they went to the source of the scream.

When they got to the second area, they were shocked to see five Orc Chiefs killing the last member of a party who is down to his last life. The body fell to the ground and groaned. "We got to help them!" Zoey whipped out her sword and charged at the first Orc Chief, slashing it three times.

The first Orc Chief tried to pound Zoey, but she was too quick and slashed it five times with her sword, killing it. "You're mine! Drill Stomp!" Kyo leaped into the air and slams the point of his Hammer Drill on the second Orc Chief's head, killing it. "Stupid cat, you can do better than that." Yuki scolded as he charged at the third Orc Chief, it intended to hit Yuki with its club, but Yuki disappeared in a instant and dash passed him. 10 seconds later, the third Orc Chief fell on its back, dead. Zoey spins her sword for about 5 seconds till she charged at the last two Orc Chiefs intending to hurt her.

Zoey shouted "Bowling Bash!" Zoey lunged her sword at the two Orc Chiefs and killed them. The words Level Up appeared above Zoey's party's heads. They quickly rushed towards the players' aid.

"Hey! Hang in there!" Zoey shook him awake. The player was wheezing heavily. "I guess… this is it… I'm going to die… in real life… now my last life is gone…" The player wheezed. "What? What are you talking about?" Yuki asked, alarmed.

"A helpful but mysterious person named E… told me… if a player dies… three times in the game… He/she will die in real life… It's… the virus's doing…" The player coughed weakly. 'It's true… Because of the virus, the players minds when they used the VRH have become one with the game. It is a sad fate…' E said sadly. 'No…' Zoey gasped in shock in horror. The player closed his eyes and started to fade.

Somewhere, in the real world, the player's real life body was in a hospital, a nurse noticed the line going flat. "It's just as we feared… But if His Theory is correct, if a player defeats the final boss, that will destroy the virus and bring back anyone who has died." The nurse said to herself as she sees an scientist walking up to her.

The scientist has black hair and wore a lab coat with a white shirt, black pants and black shoes. "You are correct. I created the AI in Ragnarok Odyssey Online, but who would have thought my Creation has developed a will of its own and trapped everyone in the game and placed them in a life or death situation…" The scientist looked at the window in sadness.

"Dr. Schinchi… If your theory is correct, then there may be hope for millions of players trapped in the game and those who have died in the game." The nurse stated with hope. "Yes… I have only hope my Daughter can help the players win the game." Dr. Schinchi nodded as he continued looking at the sky.

(Back in the game…)

Zoey and her party walked towards Striker Elites' hideout with grim faces. They learned that if they died 3 times in the game, they'll die in real life. The Hammersmith guard looked at them and said "I see you have defeated the Orc Chiefs. Good work. Our leader will see you now." He stepped aside and opened the door.

'We shouldn't tell him what we know after that player died…' Zoey thought sadly to herself as they entered.

When they entered the hideout, a voice said "It's been awhile, Zoey…" It was a familiar voice and Zoey looked up and gasped in shock.

"E-Elliot?!"

To be continued…

Next chapter: Training

Here is the list of anime which will appear:

Fruits Basket

Azumanga Daioh

Lucky Star

Toradora

Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai!

Haruhi Suzumiya (But Haruhi and her gang will appeared from their universe into Zoey's universe by the virus and go play Ragnarok Odyssey Online and get trapped there, and one of them will die until the end of the story.)

Sailor Moon

Ranma ½

Negima

Card Captor Sakura

Galaxy Angel (The entire anime cast bought here by the virus and five of them will die and brought back at the end of the story.)

Inuyasha

Ai Yori Aoshi

And finally, Green Green

So, what do you think? Tell me what you think in the reviews section, ok? See you next time!


End file.
